SmackDown Birmingham
by Brittany A Lynn
Summary: One-shot story. With being in Birmingham, Alabama for rehab on his shoulder and SmackDownLive in town as well, Fergal Devitt aka Finn Balor makes a stop to see his friends and his girlfriend, Becky Quin aka Becky Lynch. And Fergal has a big surprise for Becky, a marriage proposal.


**ONE-SHOT story of FINN BALOR AND BECKY LYNCH!**

 **SUMMARY:** With being in Birmingham, Alabama for rehab on his shoulder and SmackDownLive in town as well, Fergal Devitt aka Finn Balor makes a stop to see his friends and his girlfriend, Becky Quin aka Becky Lynch. And Fergal has a big surprise for Becky, a marriage proposal.

 **Characters:** Finn Balor, Becky Lynch and appearances by AJ Styles, Carmella, and Alexa Bliss

* * *

Fergal Devitt aka Finn Balor smiled as he arrived at Legacy Arena in Birmingham, Alabama. It was Tuesday, September 20. He had come to Birmingham to do rehabilitation on his shoulder injury. He was there for a week. However, WWE SmackDown Live was in town that night. He was so thankful for that.

Fergal was thankful because he could go to the arena and see his friends. But as well as see his girlfriend, Rebecca "Becky" Quin aka Becky Lynch, the current and first ever SmackDown Women's Champion. He looked forward more so to seeing her. He hadn't seen her in a few weeks. Well, as least not in person. They did video chat.

Fergal was very proud of her, though. He had been at home watching WWE Backlash the night she won that championship. For so long she had watched him win championships. But the roles were reversed. However, he had watched her win her championship from home. The last few times she had watched him win his championships she was right backstage at NXT or WWE events to see it. But he was so glad the roles were reversed. Minus him being injured, of course.

XXXXX

Becky Quin was very excited as she sat in the women's locker room. She kept looking at her cell phone seeing if she just might have missed a text from him. But no.

"Are you okay over there, Becks?" Leah Van Dale aka Carmella asked, knowing very well what was up with her friend.

"Yes," Becky smiled. "I'm fine."

"Just impatiently waiting for the arrival of Fergal, huh?" Alexis "Lexi" Kaufman aka Alexa Bliss asked with a grin.

"You know I am!"

"Been there," Leah said. "But he'll be here."

"I know," Becky replied. "I am so excited to see him! It hasn't been this way since I was on the main roster and he was back at NXT."

"Girl, I know how it is. I was still at NXT when Bill debuted onto the main roster."

"Very true."

"But I do understand. Just take a few breaths, okay?"

"Okay," Becky said with a smile.

Leah smiled. She looked over at Lexi. Lexi looked back at her with a grin and winked.

XXXXX

"Hey Fergal," Allen Jones aka AJ Styles said.

"Hey," Fergal said with a bright smile.

"How are you?"

"Great!"

"Great to here that." Allen hugged Fergal on Fergal's left. "How's the shoulder?"

"It's doing good. Rehabilitation the last two days has been good. Great as the Performance Center as well," Fergal replied.

"Great. It is so great to see you!"

"Thank you! You too! You have no idea how freaking happy I am to be here," Fergal said with a smile.

"Oh, I know you are," Allen replied. "Because we have big plans in a little bit."

"Yes, we do! Everything is ready or somewhat?"

"Oh, yeah, everyone is ready!"

"Fantastic. It has been a long time coming too."

"Definitely!" Allen replied.

"I had better send her a text letting her know I'm here, though," Fergal laughed.

"Yes, you need to do that! Everyone knows how excited and antsy she has been for about a week."

"Me too."

Fergal had his cell phone in his hand.

XXXXX

"Be here! Be here!" Becky said, grabbing her phone and looking at the text she received.

 _I'm here, baby! I'm heading to catering with Allen!_

"Yes!" Becky said. She looked over at Leah and Lexi. "He's here, he's here!" She jumped up and down. "Come on, come on!"

Leah and Lexi laughed. The two got up. Becky was quickly at the door to the locker room. She opened it and practically ran out. Leah quickly ran over and grabbed the door before it closed. She looked at Lexi.

"She's excited now. Wait until later."

"Yes, she is going to freak," Lexi replied. "I know I did when I got engaged!"

Leah grinned.

XXXXX

Fergal smiled as he stood outside catering. He was waiting outside the actual room. Everyone was coming up to him and saying hello. They were all excited to see him.

"Fergal," Nikki Bella said.

"Hey Nikki," Fergal said.

"How are you?" She asked.

"I'm great! How are you?"

"So happy. I can't wait for later."

Fergal grinned. "You and me both."

Nikki grinned. She patted him on his arm and headed into catering room.

Fergal looked down the hall. He saw Becky. He smiled brightly. _Finally_ , He thought.

Becky smiled as she saw Fergal. He smiled back. She loved his smile. "Hi," She said.

"Hey," Fergal said. "Come here."

Becky was quickly over at him. She hugged him tightly. Fergal returned the hug with his good arm as she was hugging him from his good side anyway. The two slightly pulled away from their hug and smiled at each other. The two leaned in and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Leah and Lexi smiled as they saw Becky and Fergal together.

After a minute or two, Becky and Fergal pulled back from their kiss.

"I am so happy to see you," Becky said.

"Me too," Fergal replied. "Me too. How come you didn't bring that beautiful championship belt for me to see in person?"

"I wasn't sure if I should bring it or not."

Fergal chuckled. "Well, let's go get it then."

"Okay."

Fergal laughed. He grabbed onto Becky's hand with his good one. He then leaned over and kissed her cheek. Becky grinned. She grabbed onto his hand with her other one. The two walked to where Leah and Lexi stood.

"Hello ladies," Fergal said with a bright smile.

"Hey," Leah said.

"Hi," Lexi said.

"Congratulations on being number one contender for Becky's first defense as champion," Fergal said.

"Thank you."

"Will you two be back?" Leah asked.

"Yes, and then we'll give Becky her surprise," Fergal said.

"My surprise?" Becky asked.

"Yes, I have something special for you."

"It is a party to celebrate your win!" Lexi said.

"Oh, you are so good to me," Becky said.

"I wanted to do something for my girl. Especially since she is the first SmackDown Women's Champion. And it's her first championship here in the WWE," Fergal said.

"Oh, my God, then we need to grab my belt and get back so we can celebrate!"

"Of course."

Becky grinned. She pulled Fergal away.

"Get whoever here," He mouthed.

Leah and Lexi gave a thumbs up.

XXXXX

"Okay, I'll be right back," Becky said when they were outside the women's locker room.

"I'm not going anywhere," Fergal said. "I promise."

Becky smiled. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She then went into the women's locker room.

Fergal shook his head. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

 _We're ready!_

Fergal nodded his head with a grin. He put his phone back in his pocket. He smiled as Becky came out of the locker room.

Becky grinned. As she had the title on her shoulder. "My sleeping partner for the last eight nights," She said, patting it.

Fergal laughed.

Becky continued to grin. She moved over toward him. "But tonight you're my sleeping partner, right?"

"Yes, I am," He replied. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her. "This title looks great on you in person."

"Thank you. I would have loved the red one, but I think blue is more my color."

"It is Team Blue."

Becky smiled. "I was hoping for Team Red, because of you, mostly. But I got Team Blue. It worked out for me with Leah and Lexi coming here. Plus, I got my girl Nattie as always. As well as Trinity. And it is great to have Nikki back too."

"You are right where you belong, Becky!" Fergal said. "It took a little while, but you are right where you belong of the brand split."

"I believe that too."

"And even with this shoulder injury, I am right where I belong: right here with you!"

Becky grinned. She kissed him passionately. "I love you!"

"I love you too!"

"You just keep doing what you're doing for your shoulder. You will be back before you know it. And that Universal Championship will be back on your shoulder. This shoulder will have that title on it too."

Fergal smiled. "Come on, let's get to your party."

"Okay," Becky said.

XXXXX

Becky and Fergal walked back to catering. The room was abuzz waiting for them.

"We have the guest of honor," Fergal said, walking into the room, holding Becky's hand up.

"Yay!"

Becky grinned. A good amount of people had gathered. She was suspicious really now. It was a few hours before SmackDown and some people there should have been worrying about it and not her.

Becky looked at Fergal with a smile. He let go of her hand, telling her to go. She smiled still. She adjusted her title.

"I have something to give you from Fergal, Becky," Allen said. "But you need to close your eyes."

"All right, but I better not get anything shoved in my face!" She said, closing her eyes.

Fergal smiled.

Allen motioned to Lexi and Leah. The two smiled as they had a cake. They walked over to Becky.

"Open your eyes," Allen said.

Becky opened her eyes seeing her friends there. "Oh, hell no!" She went to back away seeing it. But there was something on the cake. Some writing. She read it: _Will you marry me?_

Becky turned around to look at Fergal.

Fergal smiled as he was down on one knee. He held a diamond engagement ring in its box in his hand.

Becky covered her mouth with one of her hands as the other held her title on her shoulder.

"Will you marry me, Becky?" He asked.

"Yes," She said.

Everyone clapped and cheered. Fergal smiled. He got up from the floor. Becky smiled. To make things easy for him, she reached for the ring and put it on her own hand. Fergal laughed at it.

Becky continued to smile. She stepped forward to _her fiancé_ and kissed him passionately on the lips. She then pulled away. "This I was not expecting," She said, holding up her left hand.

Fergal laughed. "Well, it has been on my mind for a few months with wanting to do it. I thought now would be perfect."

Becky smiled. She looked over at her friends, because everyone was standing around wanting something.

Everyone congratulated both her and Fergal. A good portion of the people went back to work after congratulating them. Becky was right when something had been up.

XXXXX

Later that night, Becky and Fergal both laid in bed together. Fergal laid on his back with his left arm wrapped around his fiancée. She was snuggled up against him, her head on his chest.

"I feel I might be weighing this part of your body down now," Becky said with a chuckle.

Fergal chuckled himself. "Well, I prefer you here than not here with me."

"Very true."

"And we both know I never mind it when you are weighing me down!"

Becky laughed. She moved from lying down to lying on her stomach, looking at him. He smiled at her. His hand stroked her orange hair. "I still can't believe we're engaged!" She confessed.

Fergal grinned. "Well, believe it, beautiful! Because I have every intention of marrying you in the future!"

"As do I!" Becky replied. "But just another hard to believe moment like winning my championship, you know?"

"Well, they both happened, sweetheart. And no one will take them away from you! I promise you that! No skanky NXT rookie is taking me from you!"

"Oh, my God, Fergal!" Becky said. "Do not say that in front of Colby or he'll kick your ass!"

"Does it really matter now?!" Fergal said. "That wench is yesterday news. Especially since Mercedes has captured him in her web."

"You have me there," Becky laughed.

"And I have no intention of mentioning that mess either to anyone other than you. I'm not stupid when it comes to it!"

"That is true as well! But don't say anything about it either way."

"That's an even better idea!"

Becky smiled. "I love you!"

"I love you too!" He replied.

Becky leaned over and kissed him passionately. "I do have to say I like the way you did the proposal with the cake."

"Thank you. That was Ashley's idea, actually."

"Oh, I wish our Raw friends could have been here for it."

"I do too. But we'll get married in front of them as well as our SmackDown friends. And our families."

Becky smiled. "I can't wait. I am so happy."

"And tell me every reason why," Fergal smiled.

"Three main ones! One, because you are here right now. Two, because I am finally champion. And three, because I am now engaged to the man I love!"

"I am happy for all those reasons too. I am so proud of you, sweetheart."

"Thank you, baby."

Fergal smiled. He leaned over and kissed her passionately.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it.

Brittany


End file.
